1952 NASCAR Grand National Series
The 1952 NASCAR Grand National Series was the fourth season of the premier stock car racing championship sanctioned by NASCAR. Once the season was concluded, driver Tim Flock was crowned the Grand National champion after winning 8 of the 33 events that he competed in. This was the first year that NASCAR scheduled its events to avoid the conflicts of having two races, at two different tracks, on the same day. The only exception was on June 1, when races were held at both Toledo Speedway in Ohio, and Hayloft Speedway in Augusta, Georgia. Herb Thomas finished second to Flock after competing in 32 races, and Lee Petty finished third in the standings that year. Throughout the 1952 season, a total of 261 drivers entered at least one of the 34 events. Virtually every American car manufacturer had at least one of their cars start that season. This was also the first season that sponsors such as Pure Oil Co (which later became Union 76, and eventually Unocal), and Champion Spark Plug Inc. started paying contingency award monies in exchange for the publicity they received by drivers sponsoring their products. 1952 season recap , outfitted for racing, circa early 1950s]] The 1952 NASCAR Grand National season was dominated by Hudson automobiles, winning 27 of the scheduled 34 races. No other make won more than three times. The reason the Hudson Hornet was so successful, winning over 80 NASCAR races between 1951 and 1955, has been attributed to its low center of gravity, "mono-built" body and center point steering system. The center point steering system contributed to the car's superior handling and cornering abilities; allowing the vehicle to excel on the dirt-covered race tracks of the day. Palm Beach Speedway in West Palm Beach, Florida, was a half-mile, dirt track that saw its first NASCAR event when it opened the 1952 NASCAR season on January 20, 1952. The 100-mile event was slowed by two caution flags, and was won by driver Tim Flock. Six-thousand fans were on hand to see Flock capture his first of eight victories in the 1952 season. Flock started on the pole, and drove his No. 91 1951 Hudson, sponsored by Ted Chester, to victory. He claimed his $1,025 winnings with only five drivers still running at the end of the race. Flock captured the pole position for the race in 27.78 seconds, with an average speed of 64.79 mph. The second event of the 1952 season took place on the famed 4.1 mile road course of Daytona Beach Speedway, and driver Marshall Teague took the victory in a 1952 Hudson. Herb Thomas led the first lap of the event, but Teague managed to lead laps 2 to 37. Twenty-thousand spectators witnessed 61 drivers start the event; but at the end of the race, only 10 cars were still running. The race was eventually halted on lap 37 due to the incoming tide which encroached on the beachfront straight of the track. The third event of the season took place at the half-mile dirt track of Speedway Park in Jacksonville, Florida. Marshall Teague won his second race in a row in the 200 lap, 100 mile contest, defeating the other 28 drivers. On June 29, NASCAR traveled to Detroit, Michigan, for a scheduled 250-mile event, dubbed the "Motor Sports 250". The race was held at the Michigan State Fairgrounds Speedway; a one-mile dirt oval built in 1899. NASCAR offered its first five-figured purse, of $11,675, to the contestants, and driver Tim Flock came away with the winner's share of $5,050. Fans watched as Flock led laps 88 – 110, until driver Buddy Shuman took the lead for one lap on the 111th circuit. Flock, with the fourth and final lead change, on the next lap, went on to lead the remaining laps of the event. Shuman finished the event in second place, capturing a total of $2,225. The event concluded after four hours, with over half of the 47 contestants still running at the drop of the checkered flag. For the 25th race of the season, fans and drivers assembled at the Darlington Raceway on September 1. The purse for the 400-lap, 500-mile event was $23,855; after six lead changes, and seven caution flags, Fonty Flock took home the winner's trophy with an average speed of 74.5 mph. Over 32,000 fans watched as Flock's victory in his number 14, 1952 Oldsmobile, netted him a $9,430 check for over 6.5 hours of driving. Flock started on the pole, and led the first 17 laps before the first lead change between four drivers. Flock recaptured the lead for the final time on lap 185. Eventual season champion Tim Flock and his No. 91 Hudson were involved in an accident on lap 321, but Flock stepped in and replaced driver Jack Smith in the No. 9. While Flock drove the No. 9 Hudson to an 11th-place finish, he was credited with finishing 34th of the 66 starters, and Smith was awarded the 11th place points. Palm Beach Speedway both opened and closed the 1952 NASCAR season when it held the 34th and final event on October 30, 1952. Herb Thomas won three of the final four races in the season to finish second in the final standings. Thomas claimed the final victory of the season, winning the event with a two lap advantage over second-place Fonty Flock. 1952 Race schedule and results * Individual races West Palm Beach, FL.; Palm Beach Speedway ;Race (1) Top 10 finishers # 91, Tim Flock # 42, Lee Petty # 14, Fonty Flock # 88, Frankie Schneider # 17, Buddy Shuman # 7, Frank Mundy # 787, Jim Millard # 86, Bill Davis # 9, Ed Samples # 36, Al Funderburk Daytona Beach, FL; Daytona Beach Road Course ;Race (2) Top 10 finishes # 6, Marshall Teague # 92, Herb Thomas # 99, Pat Kirkwood # 14, Fonty Flock # 51, Gober Sosebee # 2, Bill Blair # 40, Tommy Thompson # 57, Tommy Moon # 42, Lee Petty # 59, Lloyd Moore Jacksonville, FL.; Speedway Park ;Race (3) Top 10 finishes # 6, Marshall Teague # 92, Herb Thomas # 88, Frankie Schneider # 91, Tim Flock # 57, Tommy Moon # 14, Fonty Flock # 72, Donald Thomas # 47, Jim Reed # 1, Dick Eagan # 78, Bob Moore North Wilkesboro, NC; North Wilkesboro Speedway ;Race (4) Top 10 finishes; Wilkes County 200 # 92 Herb Thomas # 14 Fonty Flock # 2 Bill Blair # 72 Donald Thomas # 126 Dave Terrell # Neil Cole # 17 Buddy Shuman # 60 Jim Paschal # 42 Lee Petty # Otis Martin Martinsville, VA; Martinsville Speedway ;Race (5) Top 10 finishes # 120 Dick Rathmann # 2 Bill Blair # 22 Perk Brown # 42 Lee Petty # Bobby Courtwright # Neil Cole # 38 Clyde Minter # 92 Herb Thomas # 88 Frankie Schneider # 60 Jim Paschal Columbia NC.; Columbia Speedway ;Race (6) Top 10 finishes # 89, Buck Baker # 42, Lee Petty # 120, Dick Rathmann # 88, Frankie Schneider # 82, Joe Eubanks # 72, Donald Thomas # 17, Buddy Shuman # 60, Jim Paschal # 77, Jack Smith # 18, Jimmy Florian Atlanta, GA.; Lakewood Speedway ;Race (7) Top 10 finishes #2, Bill Blair #9, Ed Samples #42, Lee Petty #89, Buck Baker #118, Ed Benedict #128, Charles Gattalia #4, Fonty Flock #92, Herb Thomas #51, Gober Sosebee #18, Jimmy Florian Macon GA.; Central City Speedway ;Race (8) Top 10 finishes #92, Herb Thomas #14, Fonty Flock #9, Ed Samples #89, Buck Baker #51, Gober Sosebee #60, Jim Paschal #42, Lee Petty #72, Donald Thomas #91, Tim Flock #128, Charles Gattalia Langhorne, PA; Langhorne Speedway ;Race (9) Top 10 finishes #120, Dick Rathmann #91, Tim Flock #42, Lee Petty #421, Jack Reynolds #14, Fonty Flock #89, Buck Baker # Tom Dawson #126, Dave Terrell # Bud Farrell #2, Bill Blair Darlington, SC; Darlington Raceway ;Race (10) Top 10 finishes #120, Dick Rathmann #91, Tim Flock #14, Fonty Flock #2, Jimmie Lewallen #82, Joe Eubanks #72, Donald Thomas #42, Lee Petty #11, Fireball Roberts #41, Jim Paschal #7, Frank Mundy Dayton, OH; Dayton Speedway ;Race (11) Top 10 finishes #120, Dick Rathmann #59, Lloyd Moore #91, Tim Flock #42, Lee Petty #72, Donald Thomas #82, Herb Thomas #41, Jim Paschal #128, Charles Gattalia #421, Jack Reynolds #22, Perk Brown Canfield, OH; Canfield Speedway ;Race (12) Top 10 finishes; Poor Man's 500 #92, Herb Thomas #2, Bill Blair #78, Bob Moore #91, Tim Flock #41, Curtis Turner #82, Joe Eubanks #44, Jimmie Lewallen # Bill Rexford #93, Ted Chamberlain # Ernie Boost Augusta, GA; Hayloft Speedway ;Race (13) Top 10 finishes #51, Gober Sosebee #57, Tommy Moon # David Ezell #17, June Cleveland # Jerry Wimbish #16, Bill Snowden #77, Weldon Adams #126, Dave Terrell #72, Donald Thomas #9, Ed Samples Toledo, OH.; Fort Miami Speedway ;Race (14) Top 10 finishes #91, Tim Flock #120, Dick Rathmann #42, Lee Petty #44, Ray Duhigg #14, Fonty Flock #22, Perk Brown #82, Joe Eubanks # Bud Farrell #421, Jack Reynolds # Ralph Liguori Hillsboro, NC.; Occoneechee Speedway ;Race (15) Top 10 finishes #91, Tim Flock #14, Fonty Flock #120, Dick Rathmann #2, Bill Blair # Jimmie Lewallen #42, Lee Petty #82, Joe Eubanks #44, Ray Duhigg # Clyde Minter #72, Donald Thomas Charlotte, NC; Charlotte Speedway ;Race (16) Top 10 finishes #92, Herb Thomas #91, Tim Flock #2, Bill Blair #42, Lee Petty #120, Dick Rathmann #66, Donald Thomas #82, Joe Eubanks #89, Buddy Shuman #17, June Cleveland #19, Fred Dove Detroit, MI; Michigan State Fairgrounds Speedway ;Race (17) Top 10 finishes Motor City 250 #91, Tim Flock #89, Buddy Shuman #92, Herb Thomas #2, Bill Blair #99, Pat Kirkwood #77, Dick Passwater #3, Hershel McGriff #73, Stewart Joyce #4, Otis Martin #34, Ted Chamberlain Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada; Stamford Park Seventeen cars competed in the event, only three were running at the end. ;Race (18) Top 10 finishes #89, Buddy Shuman #92, Herb Thomas #44, Ray Duhigg #421, Jack Reynolds # Perk Brown # Neil Cole # Fonty Flock #118, Bucky Sager #93, Ted Chamberlain # Albert Lemieux Oswego, NY; Wine Creek Race Track ;Race (19) Top 10 finishes #91, Tim Flock #92, Herb Thomas #120, Dick Rathmann #118, Bucky Sager #42, Lee Petty #59, Lloyd Moore #44, Ray Duhigg #421, Jack Reynolds # Neil Cole # Walt Carver Monroe, MI; Monroe Speedway ;Race (20) Top 10 finishes #91, Tim Flock #92, Herb Thomas #42, Lee Petty #14, Fonty Flock #44, Ray Duhigg #84, Red Duvall #93, Ted Chamberlain # Iggy Katona #162, Fred Bethune # Bob Moore Morristown, NJ; Morristown Speedway ;Race (21) Top 10 finishes #42, Lee Petty #91, Tim Flock # Neil Cole # Ralph Liguori # Ronnie Kohler # Pappy Hough # Nelson Applegate # Jim Reed #93, Ted Chamberlain # Eddie Van Horn South Bend, IN; Playland Park ;Race (22) Top 10 finishes #91, Tim Flock #42, Lee Petty #55, Bub King #4, Herschel Buchanan #77, Dick Passwater #8, Gene Comstock # Glen Larsen #94, J. O. Staton #118, Bucky Sager #84, Red Duvall Rochester, NY; Monroe County Fairgrounds ;Race (23) Top 10 finishes #91, Tim Flock #92, Herb Thomas #120 Dick Rathmann #42, Lee Petty #7, Jim Reed #8, Jimmie Lewallen # Yay Duhigg #94, J. O. Staton #118, Bucky Sager #84, Red Duvall Weaverville, NC; Asheville-Weaverville Speedway ;Race (24) Top 10 finishes #7, Bob Flock #91, Tim Flock #92, Herb Thomas #8, Gene Comstock #1, Herschel Buchanan # Barney Smith #66, Donald Thomas #71, Coleman Lawrence #54, Weldon Adams #89, Buck Baker Darlington, SC; Darlington Raceway ;Race (25) Southern 500 Top 10 finishes #14, Fonty Flock #58, Johnny Patterson #92, Herb Thomas #55, Bub King #16, Banjo Matthews #42, Lee Petty #82, Joe Eubanks #1, Herschel Buchanan #87, Buck Baker #24, Ray Duhigg Macon, Ga; Central City Speedway ;Race (26) Top 10 finishes #42, Lee Petty #92, Herb Thomas #91, Tim Flock #82, Joe Eubanks #1, Herschel Buchanan #32, Jimmie Lewallen #66, Donald Thomas # Carson Dyer #93, Ted Chamberlain # Barney Smith Langhorne, PA; Langhorne Speedway ;Race (27) Top 10 finishes #42, Lee Petty #2, Bill Blair #1, Herschel Buchanan #91, Tim Flock #120, Dick Rathmann #4, Slick Smith # Neil Cole #24, Ray Duhigg # Jack Reynolds #167, Elton Hildreth Dayton, OH; Dayton Speedway ;Top 10 finishes #120, Dick Rathmanns #42, Lee Petty #24, Ray Duhigg #59, Lloyd Moore #92, Herb Thomas #91, Tim Flock # Iggy Katona #77, Dick Passwater #18, Ed Benedict # Herschel White Wilson, NC; Wilson Speedway ;Race (29) Top 10 finishes #92, Herb Thomas #42, Lee Petty #2, Bill Blair #12, Jim Paschal #120, Dick Rathmann #17, Buddy Shuman #91, Tim Flock #4, Slick Smith #32, Jimmie Lewallen #71, Coleman Lawrence Hillsboro, NC; Occoneechee Speedway ;Race (30) Top 10 finishes #14, Fonty Flock #9, Donald Thomas #2, Bill Blair #91, Tim Flock #42, Lee Petty #55, Bub King #24, Ray Duhigg #4, Slick Smith #19, Fred Dove # George Bush Martinsville, VA; Martinsville Speedway ;Race (31) Top 10 finishes #92, Herb Thomas #14, Fonty Flock #42, Lee Petty #91, Tim Flock #42, Lee Petty #58, Johnny Patterson #2, Bill Blair # Julian Petty # Clyde Minter # Cotton Owens # Ralph Liguori North Wilkesboro, NC; North Wilkesboro Speedway ;Race (32) Top 10 finishes #9, Herb Thomas #14, Fonty Flock #92, Donald Thomas #91, Tim Flock #120, Dick Rathmann # Jimmie Lewallen #22, Perk Brown #19, Fred Dove #55, Bub King #71, Coleman Lawrence Atlanta, GA; Lakewood Speedway ;Race (33) Top 10 finishes #9, Donald Thomas #42, Lee Petty #82, Joe Eubanks #91, Tim Flock #51, Gober Sosebee #120, Jack Smith # George Bush # Ralph Liguori #8, Gene Comstock #55, Bub King Palm Beach, FL; Palm Beach Speedway ;Race (34) Top 10 finishers # 92 Herb Thomas # 14 Fonty Flock # 22 Perk Brown # 42 Lee Petty # Marion Edwards # Rags Carter # 13 Pop McGinnis # Ralph Liguori # 3 Allan Clarke # George Bush 1952 Grand National final standings #Tim Flock, 8 wins in 34 races, 6,858.5 points, $22,890 in earnings #Herb Thomas, 8 wins in 32 starts, 6,752.5 points #Lee Petty 3 wins in 32 starts, 6,498.5 points #Fonty Flock #Dick Rathmann #Bill Blair #Joe Eubanks #Ray Duhigg #Donald Thomas #Buddy Shuman #Ted Chamberlain #Buck Baker #Perk Brown #Jimmie Lewallen #Bub King #Herschel Buchanan #Johnny Patterson #Jim Paschal #Neil Cole #Lloyd Moore #Gene Comstock #Banjo Matthews #Ralph Liguori #Jack Reynolds #Dick Passwater #Bucky Sager #Frankie Schneider #Otis Martin #Coleman Lawrence #Ed Samples #Fred Dove #Slick Smith #Iggy Katona #Jack Smith #Tommy Moon Other notable drivers with at least one start include: Speedy Thompson, Curtis Turner, Louise Smith, Frank Mundy, Hershel McGriff, Marshall Teague, Nelson Stacy, Bill Rexford, Bob Welborn, Gober Sosebee, Bill Snowden, Fireball Roberts, George Bush, champ car racer Al Keller, Bob Flock, Cotton Owens, Joe Weatherly, crew chief Smokey Yunick, and Dutch Hoag. References * Category:Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series seasons